


All's Well

by sunaddicted



Series: Omega!Bond series [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha Q (James Bond), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bets & Wagers, Birth, Life and Such at MI6, M/M, Non-Graphic description of birth, Omega James Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: In the future, Q wouldn't remember any specific details about that afternoon[...]





	All's Well

_All's Well_

In the future, Q wouldn't remember any specific details about that afternoon - one moment he had been watching James whip up some cream to garnish the truly decadent peach pie that had been cooling on the counter, taunting him with its delicious scent for hours, and the next one the bowl had clattered to the floor, whipped cream flying absolutely everywhere, and James was bent over towards his knees with his face contorted in a pained expression. 

If that hadn't been a dead giveaway for what was happening, a handful of seconds after a dark spot started spreading on the seat of James' trousers - his waters soaking through his pants in a way that was so reminiscent of blood that it had sent Q's pulse skyrocketing with the same controlled fear he had felt behind his computers, listening to James run for his life while out on the field. 

Then time had seemed to rush through his fingers while he drove James to the hospital, wishing his driving style was a little more aggressive like his mate's, where he had almost lost it when the aids had tried to wheel James away. 

His omega. 

His mate. 

Labouring. 

The last time the alpha side of his brain had taken the wheel so prominently like that, it had been when James had been sent out on a mission right when they had planned to finally bond together. 

It had been terrifying. 

It still was. 

It made Q feel like he was out of control and there were few things he hated more than that - especially if it happened during a moment when he needed the full use of his faculties, such as during the birth of their child. 

Thankfully everyone - James included - had been rather prepared to front the situation and had taken his growling and posturing in stride, basically pushing him inside the birthing suit before he threatened to ruin everyone's credit score for eternity. 

That definitely hadn't been the kind of story that Q wanted James to tell their child ad nauseam, teasing him mercilessly even when they would be old and grey. 

Bastard. 

His bastard, though. 

Q had watched a lot of movies, shows and documentaries in which people happened to give birth so, for some stupid reason that later he wouldn't be quite able to pin down, he had been prepared to a lot of cursing, screaming and James' hand crushing his own until he could feel the bones grind together - the fathom pain had already been gathering around his knuckles at the idea. 

Instead, his mate took the pain and segregated it at the back of his mind like he had done countless times during his career, whenever he got injured but just couldn't afford to do anything else but push past it and survive; with his teeth gritted to the point Q was sure the other's jaw would ache when everything was done, and his forehead creased with determination and stubbornness, James tried to follow as best as he could the doctor's orders.

It was heartbreaking to watch.

It made Q think of just how much his mate had suffered in his life - how often he had had to endure the pain that he had come up with a failsafe method to lock it up away for as much time as he needed to.

It also made Q think about how much of a fighter his lover was - how selfless, how brave. 

When the obstetrician had handed them their wailing baby - something Q only vaguely registered as good at the back of his mind - and steadied the alpha's trembling fingers around the scissor so that he could cut the chord, she had told them that it had been the smoothest and most quiet birth she had ever been present to.

James had preened, feeling avenged for all those times that he hadn't been regarded as omega enough.

Q had had eyes only for their baby, squirming in his arms that still didn't really know how to hold them - a chuckle wet with tears of emotion blossoming on his lips "You won"

* * *

"It's a boy" James said bluntly as they entered Q-branch, where half of the agency had seemingly gathered to welcome them, getting the announcement out of the way before the question was even asked and the infamous bet could be settled "Richard Andrew Bond, born on the 16th of July at 4:02 pm, weighing nine pounds" at the last bit of information, the rook exploded into whistles - that wasn't completely unexpected: Q had plied him with rich and abundant food throughout the pregnancy and Richard was born a big, adorably chubby baby. 

Healthy too, most importantly. 

And James was fucking proud of him - of the way all the other omegas at the hospital had looked at their beautiful boy with eyes full of envy. 

He held the baby close as people started coming up to them to offer their congratulations, barely letting them peek at his face because that would mean holding him a little less tight and James' instincts wouldn't allow him to relax to that point yet; he was ridiculously grateful for Q's presence by his side, secure and steady - his alpha might not have been particularly physically imposing, but everyone at MI6 knew just how dangerous Q could be and they wouldn't underestimate his ire if they even dared to look at Richard the wrong way. 

"Aww what a cutie" Eve cooed, standing up on her tiptoes to have a better look at the baby "Look at those chubby cheeks and that pretty blond curl on his forehead. You're going to look stunning in your auntie arms when your parents decide we get a turn at holding you" the words were said without any implications: it was a renown fact that parents wouldn't let anyone who wasn't immediate family hold the baby, both because of their instincts screaming at them not to and to avoid upsetting the newborn with a plethora of complicated scents they didn't know how to analyse yet. 

Bill nodded, smiling just as brightly "Congratulations, I'm happy for you" only someone who, like them, worked in such a line of work as theirs could understand just how good such events were - just how uplifting; they dealt on a regular basis with so much ugliness all over the world that sometimes it was hard to remember that they deserved normal, happy lives.

That they deserved loved ones, families, children. 

"I hope that you're doing well too, Bond?"

James flashed a mischievous grin up at M - part of him determined to show everyone that even if he had become a parent, that didn't mean he had suddenly lost all of his cutting edges over night; he could be soft but that part of him was reserved to Q and now to Richard "I always knew you cared, sir" James teased, voice falling back into what had once been his 007 timbre. 

Q rolled his eyes and smoothly steeped him, used to unruffle any feathers James might have had fun messing with "He's in perfect health, sir. Thank you for your concern" it truly was heart warming and meaningful, coming from someone as M who usually tried to keep himself as emotionally aloof and distanced as possible. 

"That's good. I'm also very pleased that it's a boy" Mallory added with a cheeky smile, tilting his head towards the minions going around to collect the money of the bet - some grinning, some quite disgruntled, others unearthing a smaller bet about names. 

James chuckled, naturally rocking Richard when the sudden noise bothered him in his sleep "Glad to be of service, sir"  


**Author's Note:**

> Tadaah, the end!
> 
> Fun fact: the date and hour of birth is the same as of when I finished writing this fic lol


End file.
